epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tovorok/How to win at Contributions
Ok so this is my new weekly blog series called How to win at... If you wanna me to do a How to win at just comment below. Tovorok: Hello, Nikki. I see you want to do some contributions. Nikki: But there's so many types of contributions, can you show me some? Tovorok: Of course I can Nikki....of course I can... The First Guy The First Guy spams that he's First on a page even though sometimes he may not be. for example: First Guy: FIRST! FIRST! FIRST! FIRST! AWC: Uhhh... you're not firs-- First Guy: FIRST! AWC: Retard... The Complainer Complainer: Hey, why cant I be in the tournament?! Tovorok: Uhh... you need an account and you have to be here for a few months-- Complainer: I dont have that sort of time, I don't waste my time all day sitting on computers and talk to weirdos like you. Tovorok: I don't sit here all day, I do work as well you know and the people here need me sometimes too. Complainer: Stupid nerd! The Spammer Spammer: Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts Fgts BreZ: Wow, you made the scroll bar the size of your own dick (not really) Nightfalcon: This guy's getting the ban for sure (P.S I found this actual spam somewhere, but BreZ was not involved.) The Old Thread Reviver The Old Thread Reviver comments on old threads which hasn't been commented on for months, some people find this irritating and close the thread afterwards. The Sockpuppet Sockpuppet: Wow this battle was awesome! Loygan: You sound familiar... Sockpuppet: A lot of people sound familiar... hehe... TK: He's right you're EXACTLY like a blocked troll. Sockpuppet: Ahhh fu-- *This user has been banned for: Sockpuppet* The Picture Troll The Picture Troll spams pictures of penises and boobs onto the wiki but is banned infinetly and the pics are removed. Here's a pun for fun (facepalm) Loygan: Talk about Tits or GTFO Meat: Well he posted Tits so he has to *puts on shades* GTFO! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The Addictive Editor Addictive Editors are people who edit every minute. They mostly edit categories. How they edit real fast, Nobody knows... Nobody knows... The Person Below guy PBG: Person below is a fgt TK: Oh my god, save it for chat. Plus I know people who do it better than you, fgt. PBG: Haha you a fgt Tesla: Dude, stop! PBG: Person above is butthurt. :D *This User has been banned for 1 month* And finally... The Rage-Quitter RQ: WTF?! WHY AINT PEOPLE NO VOTE FOR ME?! MY RAPS BE GOOD, NO? Joe: Well its because, 1) Your raps were shite and 2) Your grammar is retarde-- RQ: THIS WIKI BE CRAP! I GO JOIN OTHER WIKI! FUCK YOU GUYS! Epilogue: Nikki: Wow, some contributors sure can be assholes. But what happens if they take over the wiki as buearus? Tovorok: It would doom us all to be honest. Lemme show you: *Tovorok has stepped right in* Tovorok: Hey everyone. Complainer: WTF? This weirdo again?! BAN THIS GUY THIS GUY SUCKS! First guy: FIRST On that idea! Tovorok: Oh no no no wait-- *Tovorok has been given a carbonite bath* Tovorok: There's your answer, Nikki. Nikki: Wow, that would suck Tovorok: It sure would Nikki.... It sure would.... The End. Well I hope you enjoyed that first episode. Comment below on what the next How to win at should be. The winning one will have the user who posted it credited in the episode. Tovorok out. Also, as you all know, I've been in a lot of depression recently with school because I lost someone really dear to me. And I just wanna say thanks for supporting me with this and you've made me VERY happy once again. Thank you guys... :) Category:Blog posts